Mr Walker's Gardevoir Wife
by mr.walkers.gardevoir.wife.author
Summary: A man marries a gardevoir and starts a family.


"Love, I'm home!"

Tired from a long day at work, a man entered his home expecting a warm welcome from his wife. When he finished hanging his coat and putting away his stuff he stopped holding his breath. Seeing as she wasn't around he decided to get some housework done while she was out, and retrieved a duster. Most people wouldn't notice immediately if a room had been dusted, but this man did not have a normal wife. She claims that a freshly dusted room helps her focus and gives her mind extra wiggle room, so they try their best to maintain that state.

As the man finished clearing a the back corners of the bedroom closet it felt like his thoughts were struggling to move through mud. Like gas in shrinking container, getting crushed close together with less and less space to move. He used what focus he had to find the source of this psychic pressure, then exclaimed, "Love, get out from under the kitchen table!" A gardevoir teleported behind him, and the pressure gave way to a telepathic voice.

_"Mike, you should be should be feeling with your mind all the time! You didn't even notice until grabbed your aura, I tapped your aura with mine 3 times before then! I know your tired but that's no excuse to stop listening to nearby minds. It's like if you were completely numb while you were cleaning. The most important step in fully awakening your psychic powers is to stop treating them like trick that only exists when we're training and start living with them! They are as much a part of you as your hands, your feet, or your heart. I want to see you express your nature through your powers as easily as through your voice, or your eyes. If you keep at it I know you can get there!"_

"Thanks for the encouragement Verdant." Mike said.

The gardevoir named Verdant pulled Mike into a tight hug.

_"Ok, training rant over." _Verdant then softly cooed into her husband's ear. He couldn't understand what she was saying, but she telepathically translated for him. _"Welcome home love."_

After that their evening could formally begin.

Verdant held an egg in front of a cradle. Inside the egg was a young mind reaching out to grasp the emotions his mother was providing. Verdant whispered to the egg. No telepathy was used. Nobody other then Verdant could be expected to understand what was said, but if the ralts inside the egg was able to, they would hear:

"Well now, aren't you a shy one Gabriel? We expected you would have poked your head out by now. I guess you're still thinking about it. Come out whenever you want, your father and I will always be ready for you."

Despite not understanding her, the ralts was soothed by his mother's voice and aura. Verdant held the egg closely until she felt Gabriel's aura lighten. She then placed his egg back in the cradle and wrapped it with blankets. Verdant said "I'm going to go check on what your father is doing, so you stay comfy right there, alright?" then left the bedroom.

When Verdant got to the living room, she saw Mike with a packet of freshly printed papers, reading them with a red pen in hand. She then reached out to feel Mike's mind. The words on the pages were not staying in his head. His thought process was slick with distraction and fantasies about less tedious tasks, but a brutish force kept on dragging him back to the documents. Verdant had seen this pattern many times before, and knew what it meant. Mike was forcing himself to work not because the job needed to be done, but because he had nothing better to do. While a chronic problem like this deserves a better solution, Verdant could only help by removing the trigger for a moment.

_"What are you up to?"_

"A little bit of proof reading, Jack's latest book is almost done."

_"But you were working all day, I think you need to relax."_

Mike sets the papers aside. "What should I do then?"

Verdant swung her arms over Mike's shoulders _"I think a bath would be a far better use of your time, but it may be difficult seeing as I am now firmly attached to you with no intention of letting go."_

Mike rebutted "Will you let go if I let you into the bath with me?"

_"Yes, but only if you also kiss me." _

Mike quickly moved to fill her offer. When they made contact, her lips turned a few shades brighter pink, as a small amount of energy was pulled by the kiss. Verdant had learned the technique after noticing her husband's interest in drain moves. When the skill was first put to work the results were much better then expected, pulling their auras closer together while being gentle enough to avoid causing pain. They had only gotten better since then. While they were still kissing, Verdant amended her previous condition with "_and add bubbles." _Mikes surprise was immediately apparent in his eyes and posture, but only after Verdant released the drain kiss was mike able to stop and speak. "Really, bubbles?

_"They're fun! Now get moving!"_

Verdant entered the bedroom after the bath.

_"It's no fair you can dry off so quickly! You should try pressing the water out of my skirt sometime!"_

Mike, already redressed and on the bed said "I imagine it must be very hard. If you think I can help I'd be glad to try."

Verdant removed the egg from the cradle, then climbed into the bed. She placed a pillow between the part of her horn on her back and mike then said _"I think I would like that some time." _before closing her eyes with the egg secure in her arms.

Hours later, after both of them had fallen asleep, the egg started softly illuminating the dark room for a few moments before the shell finished folding away to free the new ralts. The ralts looked around the room, before he honed in on the source of his mother's familiar aura, her horn. The ralts pulled himself closer to his mother's horn, before closing his eyes for the rest of the night.


End file.
